Foxemo and Catet
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Sasuke, the Prince of the Uchiha Cat Kingdom, has fallen in love with Naruto, Prince of the Uzumaki Fox Kingdom, but will their love prevail when their parents try to separate the? Mpreg. RATED M: YOAI, LANGUAGE, and VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Foxemo and Catet**

**Summary: **Sasuke, the Prince of the Uchiha Cat Kingdom, has fallen in love with Naruto, Prince of the Uzumaki Fox Kingdom, but will their love prevail when their parents try to separate the? Mpreg. RATED M: YOAI, LANGUAGE, and VIOLENCE. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I got out of bed this morning, I felt surprisingly happy.

"_That never happens."_

Something was different. Today I felt more adventurous. I'm usually not adventurous, but I'm never as lazy as my friend Shikamaru, Prince of the Nara Tree Frog Kingdom. I felt like the slightest thing that could tick me off would be the reason for my sudden craving to get outside.

"_It could be because I'm a cat or…"_

"**SASUKE UCHIHA! GET IN HERE SON! YOUR MOTHER AND I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"**

"_Or maybe it could be just that…"_

"_My name's Sasuke Uchiha, next heir to the Uchiha Cat Kingdom since my brother, Itachi Uchiha, has suddenly fallen ill. I am 16 and on my way out the door if my parent are going to talk with me about the thing I hate the most… Mating Season. For the past week my parents have been pressuring me non-stop about finding a good dominate to settle down with. Yes I am a submissive and I hate it. You see after our Kingdom was formed, over two thousand years ago, this all powerful wizard, whose name is taboo in or family, cursed the Uchihas. The curse randomly picks a generation and picks the person it wants to affect… and that person's place during mating season will be switched to submissive. The rumor my cousins use to tell me are that the wizard got tired of my family's egotistic dominance and put a submissive curse on us. Now thanks to that curse I have to be dominated and have to suffer from PMS, or at least that's what my friends call it."_

I opened the door to the throne room, where my Father, King Fugaku Uchiha, and my Mother, Queen Mikoto Uchiha, sat waiting for me. My Father almost ignored me for most of my life. He put all his power and money into making Itachi the ultimate dominate, but when Itachi mysteriously feel ill, he's goal now is to make me the ultimate submissive because my mom can't have any more kids. My Mother on the over hand is the sweetest kindest person you'll ever meet. I only annoying thing about her is that her caring can get too out of hand and when she gets mad… she's scary.

"Mother. Father."

"Sasuke, now I know that, unlike your poor ill bother, you are a submissive and I know that that affects you rational thinking process. But don't worry, I will find the perfect dominate for my little cursed boy."

"What you're _**"FATHER" **_is trying to say is that, as you know mating season is in a month and we really think you should find a nice dominate on your own before~"

I never thought that there would be a day where I had to snap at my Mother, but looks like today's the day.

"**BEFORE WHAT? MY "OH SO CARING FATHER" DOES IT FOR ME? I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!" **

"Sasuke! Language!"

"**NO MOTHER! I'M SICK YOU THIS! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO FIND A MATE WHEN I'M DAMN WELL READY TOO!"**

With that I ran out of the throne room and out the front door.

"_I hate "HIM". He's only doing this because Itachi, the perfect, child is sick. If Itachi was still healthy, than he would've went on without even noticing me. Then everything would still be the same. Why did you have to get sick Brother? Why did things have to change?"_

I ran, and ran, and ran until I found a nice shady tree to hide in.

"_This should keep them from finding me."_

I climbed in the tree, all the way to the top so they couldn't find me. When I settled on a thick branch, I wrapped my tail around me. Even though it's about an inch and a half thick, it's still comforting to me. Suddenly I heard a splash of water when both of my ears straightened up. I looked over in the direction where it was coming from. I followed the instinct that told me to jump toward the source.

Using my cat abilities I jumped from tree branch to tree branch until the salty scent of the ocean hit my nose. I stopped on the tree right before the ocean. When I looked through the leaves, my eyes widen at the site.

Just coming out of the water was a tall blond haired man with perfect tan skin, a perfect body, and a big wet orange tail. I had to turn away because he was completely naked. I could a blush spread across my face. I had never seen him before.

"I know you're there. Why don't you come down?"

"_How did he know I was up here?"_

Just when I was going to reply I completely forgot…

"I can't get down…"

"What? Why?" He said as he walked closer to the base of the tree.

"I'm a cat. Cats are good climbing up trees but not coming down."

"Well why don't you fall and I'll catch you?"

"_Is he stupid?"_

"I don't trust you."

"All right fine, I'll come up there."

I popped my head out of the bottom of the leaves to see him. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"Like this…"

The next thing I knew, he jumped half way up the tree trunk and then climbed the rest of the way. He was hanging on to the trunk and my grip was loose on the branch. We both stared into the others eyes. His eyes were like those you only read about in fairytales. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek and what looked like the softest, furriest tail and ears. His bright, vibrant blond hair was clinging to his face because it was still dripping wet. It made him look even more handsome then I thought.

"_Yep, defiantly perfect."_

I wanted to lean in closer to his face but my hand slipped and I started to fall.

"_Usually cats can land on their feet, but…"_

When I prepared to brace myself for the landing, two arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"See… I told you I'd catch you." He said as he put me down.

"How were you able to do that? I fell at least five seconds before you moved!" I said pointing a finger at him."

"I'm a fox. I'm just naturally fast."

He didn't say a word as he went to sit on the sand, in front of the ocean he just swam in. I couldn't help but to sit next to him.

"_He's interesting. Who is he?"_

"Thanks." I mumbled as I sat next to him. He was more laxed than I was. One hand supported him from behind, another was hanging off of his right knee, which was bent upward, his other leg was in a semi-crossed position, his back was hunched as he put all his weight on his left hand, his tail just swayed gently to an unknown rhythm, his ears were standing proud on top of his head with a small but genuine smile graced upon his face. If I wasn't sitting here with him, I would've thought I was starting into his portrait.

"_He looks so relaxed while I look like a nervous wreck." _

My chin was resting on my knees, which were pulled into my chest while both my arms and tail were wrapped around my body. My ears were pressed down, in a depressing fashion.

"_We're complete opposites."_

I jumped when I suddenly felt his left hand play with one of my ears.

"So… do you always have such pose and grace?" He asked with that same smile of his face.

"NO! I just got … a little distracted, is all."

"Looking at me."

I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't hopefully see my blush. My body tensed when his hand left my ear.

"It's ok. I won't lie… I was looking at you too."

My head, ears, and tail shot up when he said that.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I've got to admit… you're the most handsome boy I've ever met… and being a prince, that's a lot of people."

"You're a prince too?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki Fox Kingdom. And who…" He stopped when he took my hand to kiss it, causing me to blush even more. "Did I have the pleasure of saving today?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh… It's Sasuke of the Uchiha Cat Kingdom."

"Ah, I've heard of you. By the way… How is Prince Itachi?" Naruto replied.

"He's turned ill. Wait, you knew my brother?"

"We were really close."

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I just turned 19."

I was a little surprised but not shocked. He looks my age, but the way he hold himself is beyond that of my level.

"You don't look it." I replied.

"What?"

"You don't look like your 19, but you act like it. You act so mature that I wasn't shocked when you said you age."

"Hn. Thanks for the compliment. How are you?"

"16."

"Interesting. I would've figured~"

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING OUT HER SOMEWHERE! COME OUT AND I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINER TOMORROW!"**

"Well looks like I'd better be off. My mentor/ uncle is looking for me."

I didn't want him to go. We just met and we didn't even have time to get to know each other. I grabbed his wrist just before he speed off.

"When can I see you again?"

He smiled another genuine smile before kissing my hand again.

"Just be here tomorrow. Same time and bring a towel and swimwear. I have to go. Don't forget."

He slowly let go of my hand and began to speed off in the direction of the voice calling him, leaving nothing but a trail of sand behind him. I slowly waved my hand before I used my other hand to cup it.

"_I promise I won't forget."_

I started to walk home, knowing that my "Father" would bitch me for my language and running off, but I'm too high on Cloud Nine to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I got home the first thing I was greeted with was the high-pitched angry voice of my Father. The grin the Naruto caused only spread wider when I saw how red his face was.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" **My Father yelled.

"Now, now Fugaku… Maybe Sasuke has a good explanation as to why he did what he did? Don't you Sasuke?" Queen Mikoto asked.

"Oh yes Mother. I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I was just suffering from PMS and to work off some of that anger I went into the woods to get some more training in so I could be the perfect submissive… Just like you wanted me to be, right… Father?"

I thought my face was going to snap in half when I saw the chagrin plastered on his face.

"Very good Son. Maybe you won't be such a disappointment after all."

"Thank you Father."

"_Not even you can bring me down." _

"So Sasuke, have you given some thought as to who might make a great dominate?" My Mother asked.

"I did give it some thought and I decided that you're right. I'll start looking around. In fact… I'll even go into the village to maybe start my search there. Well I'd better get to bed. You know, I wanna look my best. Good night."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." My Mother said.

"Goodnight, Son." My Father said.

I walked up the stairs, into Itachi's room.

"_I wanna tell him about Naruto."_

When I opened the door. My brother was sitting up against his headboard staring out the window. He turned to look at me with a small smile when he turned to look at me.

"Hello Little Brother. You're in here awful late. What's the occasion?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Is there a crime against visiting my Brother?" I replied.

"No, but you never visit more than once unless something big happened. So spill."

"*sigh* Fine. After I yelled at Mother and Father, I ran out in the forest to get some fresh air and think, but I caught wind of someone else's scent so I followed it. Later, I met the only perfect dominate ever." As I talked, I didn't fight the blush or smile that appeared its way on my face.

"Ha-ha. I'd never thought I'd see the day when my Little Brother would fall in love… and at first sight too." Itachi said as he ruffled my hair.

"I am not in love." I lied through my blush and teeth.

"Sure you're not. So what's the name of my soon to be brother-in-law?"

"Prince Naruto Uzumaki of the Fox Kingdom."

Suddenly Itachi's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched shut. I started to get worried. I placed a hand on his cheek to snap him out of his gaze.

"Brother? Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just shocked. I haven't heard that name in ages."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He told me that you two used to know each other."

"You could kind of say that."

"Hey Itachi? If you two knew each other, how come I never met him?"

"Ha-ha. I don't wanna tell you."

"Why not Itachi?"

"Some things… should stay in the past. The only way you're going to find out is if he tells you."

"You're no fun."

"But I will tell you this… If you really want him I won't stop you, but if Mom and Dad catch you

Itachi started to chuckle to himself as he ruffled my hair again. "You better get to bed. I want you to look your best for the guys."

"You heard that lie?"

"Sasuke, what's the point of having cat ears if you don't use them to listen in on your Little Brother lying to your parents? And what's the point of having a cat tail if you can't tickle that same little brother?" Itachi said as he tickled me.

"_This was great. Its felt like we were little kids again."_

"Ok. Ok. Bedtime Sasuke."

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

…

…

…

**The Next Day**

I woke up with another grin on my face. The whole time while I was bathing, getting dressed, and brushing my tail, hair, and ears… I noticed that the smile never left my face… until I stepped into the village.

"**SASUKE! WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!"**

"_There goes my day."_

Every woman and gay or bi male dominate eyed me as I entered the village.

"_Ok, Sasuke. You're just here to buy some more swimwear and then met Naruto at the ocean. You can do this."_

I walked inside the store with "them" following close behind me. Gasping every time I grabbed a piece of clothing.

"_They're not even trying to be invisible."_

I had had enough. Once I bought my stuff, I lead them outside to "play a game with them."

"Ok everyone. Whoever can find my favorite flower first… will get a kiss from me."

"Really?" Asked a red haired girl.

I nodded.

"Ohhhh. What is it? What's the flower?" Asked a white haired girl.

I grabbed a stick and drew a fake flower into the ground. Once I was finished everyone except two long haired girls, Sakura and Ino, raced off to find the imaginary flower.

"Sasuke… Do you honestly think you can fool us the hundredth time with the same "fake flower" trick?" Sakura said.

"_Obviously."_

"Yeah. Once we realized that the flower was fake… or at least we think so…" Ino started.

"_Morons."_

But anyway… This little game stops to day Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said as she pointed an accusing finger at me while her bunny ears twitched.

"Today you will pick me as your one and only mate!" Ino yelled.

"You! What do you mean he'll pick you, Pig Face?"

"Well obviously he wouldn't want a scared little bunny for a mate."

"Well he sure as Hell wouldn't want a fat, ugly pig-face person like you." Sakura mocked.

"I _**AM**_ a pig!"

"You said it, not me."

"_If this keeps up I'll never get to Naruto in time. I have to figure out a way to get rid… of… these… two… __**(slaps self in forehead) **__Duh Sasuke."_

"Ladies, ladies…" I said with an evil grin on my face… Trying to hide the disgust that began to rush to me mouth. "The reason I play the kid-like trick on you two is because I wanted to see who was smart enough to be my mate… And you both passed!"

"**WE DID?"** They both shouted in unison.

"Yes of course. I had high hopes for the two of you. Now here comes the real test…"

"Ohhh. What is it Sasuke?" Sakura squealed.

"Yes, please tell us."

"We're going to play a game… It's called Hide-n-Seek."

"How do you play?" Ino asked, trying to be cute.

"Well you two have to hide and I'll try and find you both, but there's a catch… You guys have to leave your scents in one area to try and confuse me. Whoever I find first… Will not be my mate."

"Ohhhh I'm ready to whip your pink bunny behind."

"On the contrary, Ino-pig. Everyone knows that I'm smarter then you, so I'll definitely win."

"_I think a piece of paper is smarter and more attractive than the both of you."_

"Ladies, ladies… Come on. Let's get the game started before it gets too late." I called to them from the gates that lead to the forest… And Naruto.

I'd make sure that the idiots looking for the flower were in one area to east while Sakura and Ino were hiding in one area to the west before I headed to meet with Naruto by the ocean. When I arrived Naruto was sitting in the same position, from when we first talked, in nothing but his swimwear. I couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day…" He stopped in mid sentence and disappeared.

"_Where'd he go?"_

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my chest, arms, and torso. I shuddered when I felt his tongue lick from the base of my neck to the side of my face.

"Or are we going to go swimming?"

When I screamed and jumped onto a very high branch… I noticed something…

"_My scream was the furthest thing from being manly. Damn being a submissive."_

I sat there, holding onto for dear life while he stood underneath me laughing.

"**I'M GLAD YOU FIND THIS FUNNY UZUMAKI!"**

"How could I not. You look so cute like that. Do you want me to come up there and get you down?"

"**NO!**... Yes." I whispered.

"_This is so embarrassing."_

"Ok hold on. I'm coming up." Said as he tried to get a good grip on the trunk of the tree.

Slow he started up the tree to where I was at. When he finally got there, he had this wide ass smirk on his face.

"Don't worry _**Princess**_ Sasuke… Your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you."

"**SHUT UP DOBE!"**

"Hey I'm not the one stuck in the tree. Now climb on."

I glared at him before hesitantly climbing on his back. He started back down the trunk and landed gracefully on the ground. When I climbed off his grin grew even wider.

"What?" I questioned.

"You really are "_his" _little brother. You both do that _"Uchiha Death Glare" _thing. I won't lie, at first I was scared of it, but because he did it all the time I got use to it. And no offense… his is a lot scarier than yours."

"_That kind of hurt."_

"Now come on and change."

I nodded before disappearing behind a tree to change. I felt a little self conscious about my body. His body is way manlier than mine.

"_Damn being a submissive."_

When I finally came out his eyes widen a little before he smirked at me again. The strange thing is that when I walked past him, I could've sworn he said… "Even better than your brother." When I came closer, he pulled me into his rock hard chest and inhaled my scent.

"I don't like this." He said.

"What?"

"You smell like other people. Let's fix that." He said as he picked me up bridal-style and walked towards the ocean. "Deep breath."

"What?"

The next thing I knew, he threw me into the ocean.

"_I can't believe this. I __**REALLY **__can't __**FUCKING**__**BELIEVE THIS! HE REALLY PICKED ME UP AND THREW ME INTO THE OCEAN!"**_

When I resurfaced, Naruto stood there with a toothy grin and began to laugh at "a drenched cat" as he would put it. **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" **I yelled as I flung my arms around. He then turned to walk away. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" **I was startled when he ran full speed towards me and jumped in and splashed me. **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**

"I will answer all of your questions in the same order you asked them. I told you to take a deep breath so you wouldn't drown when I threw you in. I threw you in so I could wash the scent of other people of you. I walked away so I could get a running start. And the answer to your final question is… you."

"**ME?" **He nodded. **"HOW AM I THE CAUSE OF YOUR WEIRD BEHAVIOR?"**

He didn't say a word before pulling me into his arms again. I shuddered when I felt water trickle down his chest and my back. He leaned in towards my ear so he could whisper in my ear. "Because I have never felt this way with anyone... Not even Itachi." He whispered the last part, but I still heard it.

"_What is Naruto's connection to Itachi? I know they have history, but it seems a lot deeper than just friendship. I have to ask later."_

He let go of me and splashed me with water by using his tail. Soon we started an al out water fight. Splashing each other and chasing each other.

"_This was the best fun I've ever had in water."_

After about an hour or so we got out the water and let the sun dry us off. We lied on our towels in the sun just talking. We found out a generous amount about each other. I found out he is a dominate, he loves Ramen and the color orange, and he likes to get plenty of exercise. I also found out that we're almost total opposites. The only thing same about us is that our parents want us to find great mates for ourselves and how much we hate it. After we stopped talking we got dressed and sat back down in front of the ocean in the same positions as yesterday. The silence was nice but the question about Itachi and Naruto's past kept nagging at me until I just had to ask.

"How do you know my brother?"

"Huh?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"I talked to Itachi last night. He refused to tell me about you too and said the only way I'll ever know is if I ask you. So spill it."

"He sighed as he stood up. I stood with him. We just stared at each other. Just when He was about to talk, we heard both our names being call.

"_Damn it Jūgo. You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"_

He turned back to me with another smile on his face. "Well looks like I'm being summoned." He took my hand and kissed. "Until next we met."

"Wait. When are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe." He said as he ruffled my hair and kissed my hand again before disappearing, leaving a trail of sand in his wake. I turned around to see Jūgo's emotionless face appear from behind the tree.

"Lord Sasuke. Your parents have sent me to look for you." He said in a stoic tone.

We walked home in silence like always. I ate dinner with my parents.

"_More like I ate while they interrogated me. I wonder if Naruto is having to go through this too."_

"So Sasuke…"

"Yes Father?"

"You sure were gone a long time. Did you find someone suitable for being your mate?"

"I believe so. But I wanna test him before I make my final decision."

"Ohhhh I'm so happy for you Sasuke." My Mother cooed as she hugged me.

"Thank you. May I please be excused?"

"You may go son. Goodnight." My Father said without looking at me.

"Goodnight honey." My Mother said.

"Goodnight Mother, Father."

I walked up stares, to Itachi's room before going to my room. I showered and slipped into my night clothes before pulling the covers over me. I lied in bed and stared at my ceiling. I patted my stomach.

"_Ever since I met him, I've been getting these butterflies in my stomach. Maybe this is a sign confirming my theory… That Naruto Uzumaki is the perfect mate for me." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Sasuke had first seen Naruto. Each and every day he would visit Itachi and tell him all about the wonderful days he has with him. Itachi feels happy for Sasuke, but at the same time he was thrown off.

"_He was never this romantic. I wonder if he has found true love in my brother? I just hope Mother and Father haven't caught on."_

"That all sounds too sappy for my tastes little brother, but I'm glad that you're happy and in love." Itachi said as he ruffled my hair and smiled.

"**I'M NOT IN LOVE!" **Sasuke said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Sure you are. I know that look in his eyes, its love. I should know… I used to have that look once." Itachi said with that same smile.

"Really? My big brother, mister, "I'm going to glare at you all day" has a soft side?"

"Oh haha. Very funny. It was a long time ago, but I did at once learn to love, but later on I found out that it wasn't love. It was hormones mixed with lust. I don't want the same thing happening to you." Itachi said with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm a big cat boy now. I can take care of myself. Sorry, but I got to go. Naruto's waiting on me."

Itachi watched as Sasuke walked out of the room before turning to look out the window.

"_I used to think the same thing. Don't be as thick-headed like I was. Because if you are… then you'll be paying for it with your life… Just like me."_

Sasuke walked out of the castle and through the forest until he reached the ocean. Sasuke snuck behind Naruto, but was but was tackled to the ground and was straddled by the said blond.

"When are you going to ever learn that you're not that quiet?" Naruto said.

"Get off of me Dobe."

Naruto helped Sasuke get up and they sat in front of the ocean. Each watching the rolling waves as they spoke.

"Hey Naruto, what are you?" Sasuke asked.

"A dominate. You?"

"A submissive."

"Really? Didn't expect the younger brother of Itachi to say that."

"Yeah well, I wasn't expecting to be it." Sasuke said as he lowered his head.

"So why are you?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer.

"It's my family's curse. It was said that a powerful wizard was tired of my Family's arrogance and egoistic ways and put the submissive curse on us. The way it works is the curse would pick a generation and pick a family member who will be the submissive."

"And you were the one it picked, huh?"

I only nodded. I looked to my right to see that he had scooted closer to me. I tried to hid my blush behind my arms which were resting on my bent knees.

"Hey, can you tell me now about how you knew my brother?"

"I don't think Itachi would like it if I went around blabbing about the past to people who had nothing to do with it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Aw you two are no fun."

"But I will tell you this. We were both hot headed back then and when we started to form a friendship… it was too late and now both are kingdoms are suffering because of it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, but as of right now you can only mess with that little tidbit I gave you. Well I better get going before Iruka comes looking for me. Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's hand before walking off.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The sun was still visible in the sky while I walked to the castle. When I entered the castle, I got a nasty chill run down my side as I walked to Itachi's room.

"_Where are all the servants?"_

I noticed that all the servants were missing. Suddenly my whole body shivered when an ice cold, demonic voice called my name.

"_**Sasuke Uchiha… could you come here please?"**_

"_Father?"_

I cautiously walked into my Father's study, making sure to stay by the door… just in case.

"H-how may I help you Father?"

"_**I smell his scent on you."**_

"Who's scent?"

"_**That Naruto fox boy. Our family loathes his even more than that wizard who put that curse on our family. I forbid you to ever see that boy again."**_

"But why Father? What has his family done to ours that is worse than this stupid curse?"

"_**He's the reason Itachi has fallen ill. I am only trying to protect you from him. I just wish I could've done the same with Itachi. Now go to your room and go to bed. I want you to look your best for nice dominate your Mother and I have picked out for you."**_

"But Father~"

"_**No buts now go." **_I was scared. My Father had never taken that tone with me before, but I was too furious to care.

"_How dare he tell me that I couldn't see Naruto again. And what's with this bull about Naruto being the reason for Itachi falling ill? *Sigh* I wish Naruto was here to explain things."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got home, my parents let me have it. I just ignored them as they followed me into my room.

"Naruto. You know they blame you for their son's sudden illness… why would you mess with their other son. Do have a death wish?" My Mother, Queen Kushina asked.

"Mother I know, but I can't help how I felt or who I'm attracted too."

"You said the same thing about Itachi and look where that got you." My Father replied.

"But Father, this time is different. With Sasuke I feel happier with him than I did when I was with Itachi." I whined.

"Well it doesn't matter because 1) We forbid you to ever see that boy again and 2) we've contacted your friend Neji. We've decided that he will be your submissive." My Father said.

"But Father~"

"You're Father's in the right Naruto. Now get some sleep. Neji will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight Son." My Mother said as she kissed my forehead.

I watched as both my parents walked out of my room as I flopped on my bed.

"_This time it is different with Sasuke. I just hope things don't turn out the way they did with Itachi."_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I lied on my bed, thinking about Naruto the whole time.

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_**DEAR SASUKE, I CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOUR HEART TRULY DESIRES… IF YOU'LL LET ME!"**_

Suddenly purple smoke appeared in my room bring some snaked eyed man and two purple snakes with it.

"Who are you?" I asked gripping my bed shits.

"Why my dear sweet Sasuke. I'm Orochimaru. The great and powerful wizard who can grant all of your wishes."

"But why would you help me?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Suddenly this, Orochimaru person started to sing.

"_This guy just doubled his creepy points."_

_The whole time I watched his performance he showed me little figures of people… including me._

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a wizard  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)**

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Orochimaru, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the fields  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls  


"Have we got a deal?"

"You haven't told me what you want from me yet." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"_**I was getting to that! God I hate Uchihas. **_*sighs* I can help you get Naruto, both your parents can will be happy and agree, and I can make Itachi well again." Orochimaru said with a grin as he his hand showed me the images of my perfect future.

"You can do all that? There's got to be a catch."

"Oh yes, you've caught me. There is a catch. You have to get him to kiss you on the lips within two weeks. One of the catches is you can't kiss him…" Orochimaru started.

"And the other catch…?"

"You have to give up your voice."

"My voice…?" I said grabbing my throat.

"Yes. Is this a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem. Without my voice, how will I~"

"If it's true love, you don't need words to show it. Besides you'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"

**The men around here don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a boy who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on this land it's much preferred for little boys not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a man who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who get's a man**

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true

"Oh and by the way… If you fail to get him to kiss you by the end of the second week… you'll have to give me your hand."

"**MY HAND? OK NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING EXTRA CREEPY!"**

"Oh well, if you really don't want that handsome Naruto person, than who am I too object." He said as he turned to leave.

"**WAIT! **All I have to do is lose my voice for two weeks and you'll take my hand…? If I lose…?" I said in a scared voice.

"If you should except… you'll need to sign this contract." He moved his hand and a gold glowing contract with a pen floating in front of me."

"I need to sign this?"

"**Come one Sasuke! Don't be scared!"** He said as he started to sing again.

**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Kabuto, Sai, now I've got him, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul**

On the last verse I had signed my name with my eyes closed. The contract and pen disappeared in his head as he flashed me a wicked grin before both his snakes wrapped around my neck. I tried to get them off, but my body wouldn't obey any of my commands. He waved his fingers in front of my forced opened mouth. I looked out and saw an orb of glowing blue energy. It floated towards him. He reached his hand out to grab it and disappeared into a small glass ball around his wrist. His snakes removed themselves from my neck. He whispered in my ear… "See you in two weeks." and disappeared out of my room. I looked around for him, but didn't see anything that even resembled him. Tried to speak, but no sound was made.

"_He really took my voice."_

I ran my fingers through my raven locks, but stopped when I noticed what looked like a snake ring on my ring finger. I flopped on my bed and wrapped myself in my covers, regretting the decision I made tonight.

"_What have I done?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke from the bright sun that filled my room. I rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes, but when I went to go yawn… nothing came out. At first I thought I went deaf, but then when I looked at my ring finger I saw that same snake ring and then I remembered.

"_Orochimaru was here. And he took my voice."_

Orochimaru said I have two weeks to get Naruto to kiss me.

"_I think that wizard is slipping. He gave me too much time."_

Suddenly my doors opened to revile my excited parents and Itachi.

"**Oh my sweet Sasuke! Your brother has finally recovered from his mysterious illness!"** My Mother said as she squeezed my neck. She almost chocked me to death until Itachi told her to let go. I tried to gasp for air but no noises came out. I looked at the ring.

"_I can't let them see this."_

I slid my hand under the covers before anybody saw it.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

When I opened my mouth my Mom freaked out. **"OH MY GOD! FUKAGU! SASUKE CAN'T TALK!" **

"**WHAT? WHY CAN'T YOU TALK BOY?"**

I shrugged my shoulders, indicating I didn't know. I lied.

"**WE HAVE TO CALL THE ROYAL FAMILY DOCTOR!"**

The doctor came to examine me. He told my parents to keep an eye on me and make sure I get nothing but bed rest. Who knew that my Mom would take it over board? I spent almost all of my two weeks locked in my room.

"_Orochimaru must've known this would happen. No wonder he gave me two weeks."_

Today was the final day. I have to see Naruto today or else. Ever since Itachi got better, my Father hasn't left him alone enough for him to come and visit me. My Father could give a rat's ass about me and my Mother would check on me every hour. But whenever she saw me sleeping, she wouldn't bother me, so this plan would work out perfectly. I stuck two of my pillows under the blankets and then pull the cover up. I made sure everything was perfect before I snuck out through my window. I smelled the fresh air as it entered my nose and burned my lungs as I raced through the tress. When I finally got to the ocean, there was Naruto swimming a couple of laps. When he came out of the ocean I felt blood trickle down from my nose. Water ran through his golden locks and onto his perfectly ripped muscles. I giggled the leaves to get his attention. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. When I tried to climb down the tree trunk, I slipped and fell only to be caught by him.

"You're getting better and coming down." He said as he put me down.

I started to wave my arms around to tell him something.

"What's wrong? Got your own tongue."

"_This is not the time to be joking around Dobe."_

I quickly found a stick to write in the sand.

"Can't talk… Been locked in my room… I missed you…" He read out loud before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"_He's memorizing my scent."_

I hugged him back. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It's racing… for me.

"Sasuke… I've missed you too. After my parents told me I couldn't see you anymore… I almost cried. I don't want us to fall apart because of what our parents say. You're different from anyone else I've ever been with. You're the one I want to spend my life with. Not my friend Neji, who my parents sent to be my submissive."

I wanted to laugh because his started to rub against my skin. I brought my tail close to his so they could wrap around each other.

"_His whole body is just as warm as his words. He really does love me."_

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"_He's going to say it…"_

"I…"

"_I won…"_

"love…"

"_Kiss me."_

"you…"

"_Almost there…_

"Sasuke…"

"_Please. Please kiss me. Make my dreams come true. Ha-ha eat your heart out Orochimaru."_

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

"_Never mind…"_

"Sasuke, it's my Dad. He'll kill us if he finds you hear." Suddenly he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and hides me on that tree branch I was on earlier. "Stay here. And don't move until I leave, ok?" I nod. "Good." He kisses my forehead and cheek. "I'll see you later."

"_You may not be able to now."_

He jumps down and jumps into the water one more time.

"_He's trying to wash my scent away. I'll just shower when I get home."_

Suddenly an older man who looks like Naruto runs into view.

"Where have you been son?"

"Calm down Dad I just went for a relaxing swim." He said as he began to dry himself.

"Hump that's funny. I thought you had come here to visit that Uchiha heir." His Dad said as he sniffed the air.

"Well you don't see, hear, or smell cat do you?"

"No."

"Well than you were just being paranoid." Naruto said as he waved him off.

"Naruto where are you going. You have a date with Neji in a few minutes."

"Well then I better go get redressed. Don't wanna ruin my reputation.

I watched as they walked away, laughing and playing with each other.

"_I used to wish me and my Father was like that."_

I noticed it was getting dark so I hurried home before anyone noticed. I jumped back through my window and into my bathroom to remove Naruto's scent. When I got out, Jūgo brought me dinner, and I dressed in a long white t-shirt and some shorts before getting under the covers.

"_It's about five minutes before midnight and my sentencing."_

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard something being thrown at my window. I went to go open it, but was shocked to see who was outside my window. It was Naruto. He was perched on the same branch I was on when I snuck back in.

"_What is he doing here?"_

"Sorry for coming over here so late, but there was something I had to do before I got married to Neji." He pulled me closer, tilted my head up and leaned in to kiss me.

"_He's going to kiss me."_

Our lips barely touched when the clock struck midnight and Orochimaru appeared between us.

"_**You have lost Sasuke. And you… This is the last time you will meddle in my plans anymore."**_

"Orochimaru…? What are you doing here?"

"_**Finishing some unfinished business with your boyfriend over here."**_

"**LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" **Naruto yelled.

"_**Ahhh but I can't. A deal's a deal. So now Sasuke has to pay up."**_

Suddenly Orochimaru had imprisoned me in this giant green glass orb. I started banging on the glass.

"**NARUTO! HELP ME!"**

I clenched my throat when I was able to speak.

"_**Ahhh that sweet voice of yours is back."**_

"**SASUKE? LET HIM OUT!"**

"_**Or what? You'll beat me up? Remember Naruto… I hold all the cards."**_

Suddenly a green hole appeared in the ground while a red one appeared above our heads.

"**NARUTO! WHER DOES THAT HOLE LEAD TO?" **I screamed as he got sucked into the hole.

"_**To my dungeons. Don't worry Sasuke. You'll soon forget him. Now come on. It's time to go."**_

"**Go where?"**

"_**To my palace. Your new home." **_He hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a slight headache. My vision was burly at first, but after a few seconds it cleared. I looked around the dark room and saw nothing really except that I still had my clothes. There was only one lit torch, and a window. I wondered over to the window to see how high the castle was exactly. When I looked down I got a little dizzy and sick. To keep my composer I slide to the floor and wrapped my tail around my body.

"_Great. I'm sitting on the floor of the highest room in the tallest part of the castle. Orochimaru isn't really big on originality."_

Suddenly the door opened and Orochimaru popped in.

"What do you want? Where's Naruto?"

"Ha-ha, you should be more worried about yourself instead of that prince who you love so much."

"_**Where is he?"**_ I glared.

He moved closer and knelt in front of me. I tried to back up but the stone wall cut me short. He put his hand in front of my face and smiled evilly. "Why my dear husband… he's right here." He showed me a crystal ball with a picture of Naruto, chained to a wall in shorts and shirtless. He wasn't moving. I got scared.

"**NARUTO? **_**What did you do to him?"**_ I snapped as I held the ball in my hands.

"He's fine. He's just unconscious. But soon you won't remember him."

I glared at him.

"_I have no idea what he's talking about, and I don't care. Right now I need to get Naruto out of here."_

"Can't you just take my hand and let me and Naruto go?"

"One: I already took you're hand and Two: I'm never letting you guys go."

"You didn't take my hand. It's right here."

"I was talking figuratively. Don't worry I'll wait right here until you figure it out."

"_What does he mean?"_

I looked down at my hands again and realized that the snake ring was still there.

"_What is going on? Wait a minute… when he said he wanted my hand he didn't mean…"_

"Orochimaru…? What did you mean when you called me your husband?"

"I mean exactly as I said. When I asked for your hand… I meant in marriage."

"**WHAT? I'M NOT MARRING YOU!"**

"Why on the contrary Sasuke. You signed the golden contract. It's out of anyone's hands. The only way our agreement could be void is if I die or if someone else kisses you after the potion takes place."

"W-what potion?" I asked in a shaking voice.

He smiled evilly before waving his hand. Suddenly I was forced down on the bed with him dangling a bottle in front of my face.

"This potion. It's an eternal potion. Whoever drinks this will be put under a sleep spell until someone kisses them, and whoever kisses them will become immortal, along with the drinker. Am I going too fast for you?"

I tried to move my body, but I was paralyzed.

"_Naruto! Naruto! Naruto, I need your help."_

"Well I think it's time we started. Open wide Sasuke."

He gripped my cheeks and poured the liquid down my throat. I had to swallow it. I could feel it traveling through my body. Suddenly I fell sleepy. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Before my eyes shut completely, I saw his wicked smile as he whispered… "Sweet dreams… Sasuke."

I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. I felt scared.

"_I wish you were here to hold me… Naruto… …"_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a start. The stones were ruff and cold against my skin. The last thing I remember was sinking into the floor while Sasuke called to me from inside that giant ball.

***gasps* SASUKE? SASUKE!" **I screamed as I tried to jump up. I was chained to the wall by my wrists and ankles. I tried to break the chains, but they were too strong. After a few minutes I realized that it was fetal.

"_**Awww giving up already kit?**_

"Who's there?"

"_**Don't remember me? Ha-ha I wouldn't be surprised if you don't. After all you were only five when I last talked with you."**_

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"_**Right here."**_

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of my face. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I wasn't in the dungeon, but I was standing in front of a large cage surrounded by water. The weird thing was that I wasn't wet.

"Where are you?"

"_**Step further into the cage."**_

My body moved on its own. I stepped further into the cage and kept walking until I saw a man around my height and age lying on a bench in a white kimono. He had long fire red hair that hung off the bench and into the water, and tan skin. He was playing with one of his nine tails, but stopped to stare at me with his ruby eyes.

"_**Ahh you've come." **_He stood up and leaned against the wall. _**"Come closer. I won't bit."**_

"Why have you summoned me?" I hesitated.

"_**You need my help. If you want to get out of here alive and save your little boyfriend, you're gonna need my help."**_

"You know where Sasuke is?"

"_**Sure. Just look at the screen."**_

I looked to the screen, he pointed to that was above his head. I saw all the events that happened in the room he's being kept in.

"**SASUKE? Who are you?"**

"_**I am the all mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. The all powerful demon that was sealed into your stomach twenty years ago."**_

"Ok Kyuubi… So what can you do to help me?"__

"_**Well for starters I could help you bust out of that dungeon and beat the shit out of all those guards that are keeping you from getting to Sasuke."**_

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's~"

"_**But there's a catch… I have to take over your body if you choose to accept. What happens from this point on will be my responsibility to deal with. When the time is right I will allow you to reclaim your body. While you're in here you can see everything that goes on by watching that screen. See ya."**_

He said as he waved to be while walking the way I came from.

"_Why would he help me?"_

"Kyuubi… What would you help me?" I said as I turned to him.

He just looked over his shoulder with his ruby red eyes and grind at me. _**"Let's just say… I have an old "friend" I have to repay. Sorry kid, but Orochimaru's mine."**_

He started to walk again. After a few minutes he was out of my sight. I slowly turned back to the screen to look at the picture of a sleeping Sasuke.

"_Just hang on Sasuke… I'm on my way."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V.**

About five guards came into the dungeon, where Naruto was being held.

"Is he dead?" Asked Guard 5.

"Not yet." Asked Guard 2.

"Come on. One of you guys wake him up. I want to get this over with so Master Orochimaru won't kill us." Guard 4 asked.

"**WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?" **Yelled Guard 3.

"_**You're too loud." **_Kyuubi said as he raised his head. All the guards, except Guard 1, backed away in fear of the red eyed man in front of them. _**"How can I get some sleep when you five idiots keep talking?" **_Kyuubi said in a bored tone.

"**SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S THE PRISIONOR?" **Guard 5 yelled as he inched closer.

"_**No that's just plain rude. I didn't come into your room, screaming, waking you up, or asking you questions. Hump. I remember a time when guards had respect for an imprisoned person. Well more respect then you imbeciles anyway." **_Kyuubi said in sarcastic tone.

"**ANSWER ME!" **Guard 5 screamed as he took his sword and swung it at Kyuubi's head. When he saw the sword coming towards him, Kyuubi adjusted his wrists while he lowered his head. Kyuubi shuddered when he felt the tip of the Guard's blade touch the base of his neck. Once Kyuubi's wrists were free, he stood up, used his claws to pick the lock, and rubbed his wrists before freeing his ankles. When he shook his head, to adjust his neck, he saw a couple of blond strands falling.

"_**Ok. Now I'm pissed. First you barge in here and wake me up, then you question me, and now this idiot over here trims my hair in a sad attempt to lop off my head." **_Kyuubi just shook his head as he grabbed a trembling Guard 5 by his neck and smashing his head into the wall. He then turned to the rest of the guards and cracked his knuckles with a sinister smile on his face. _**"Who's next?"**_

All of the guards came running towards Kyuubi with their swords and spears in hand. Kyuubi started to laugh maniacally as he played and teased them.

"_**KYUUBI! STOP PLAYING AROUND!"**_

"**Aw, come on Kit. It's been twenty years since I was let into the human world. Humor me a little?"**

"_**MAYBE AFTER SASUKE IS SAFE!"**_

"**Aright, alright Mr. Boss Man." **

Kyuubi used his claws to slice them before busting the door down. He was like lightning and thunder, fast and quiet when you first see him, but loud when he strikes. Horrified screams filled with pain and terror surrounded his sensitive hearing, but he was having too much fun too care. He worked his way from the bottom of the dungeon to the hallway. Kyuubi could sense Orochimaru coming so he used his nails too crawl up the wall and hang on the ceiling. Through his red eyes, Kyuubi watched in satisfaction as his prey strolled down the hall. For once, Kyuubi was glad that he didn't have his long red hair or else he would've gotten caught for sure. He watched as Orochimaru's body stopped in its tracks and tensed.

"_He can kind of sense me. Good."_

Without being noticed, Kyuubi climbed back down the wall and snuck up behind Orochimaru. One hand covered his mouth; the second held his wrists together and his two feet were firmly gluing Orochimaru's feet to the floor while Orochimaru's body shook with fear.

"_**Miss me?" **_Kyuubi cooed in Orochimaru's ear.

"K-K-K-Kyuubi…?" Orochimaru didn't dare look away from the empty hallway they were currently standing in.

"_**I'm glad you didn't forget me. You know… I'm still bitter over the fact you left me to rot in that shit hole, twenty-five years ago."**_

"H-how d-did y-you es-cape?"

"_**Funny story… Just when I was on the brink of death, this strong King, King Minato of the Fox Uzumaki Kingdom, saved me. Once I was healed, I paid my respects by being his pet/ guard. Over time we became the best of friends, but when I heard a rumor saying you were in the village, I flipped and almost destroyed that village. Minato had to seal me away in his only son's body. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! MURDERED MY MATE AND MY KITS! I... WANT… REVENGE… OROCHIMARU…!" **_ Orochimaru was speechless as he felt one Kyuubi's nails press firmly against his neck. _**"Scared? You should be. Sorry I couldn't make our long awaited visit much longer, but you have possession of my vassal's mate and he's getting very agitated. But don't worry; I'm not all bad… I'll answer on question before I slice your noodle of a throat… So ask me… hurry."**_ Just as Orochimaru opened his mouth, Kyuubi quickly sliced his throat. Kyuubi watched Orochimaru's body fell to the floor with his blood running down his body and onto the floor as he licked his finger clean. _**"Oops... My hand slipped."**_

Kyuubi stepped on Orochimaru's semi-warm body and he made his way up the stairs to Sasuke's room. When he reached the door, Kyuubi punched a hole, just above the knob, so he could turn it through the hole.

"_**Ok Kit. From here on out… whatever happens happens. I'm going to take a nap."**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My vision started to clear as I felt myself reclaiming power over my body. Suddenly a sting crawled itself from my knuckles, through my arm and to my brain. I cradled my right hand to my chest as I mentally cursed at Kyuubi and slide to the floor. _**"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKIN' PUNCH THE DOOR YOOU ASSHOLE!" **_I practically saw Kyuubi shrug his shoulders before curling into a ball and sleeping. Once the pain subsided, I looked out the window and saw the beautiful moon, hanging high in the ski as stars floated around it, making it looked like a dark pool of wonder just above our heads. The moon rays entered the room. I followed with my eyes until they fell on Sasuke's sleeping form. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. I got off the floor and walked over to his side. A wider grin spread across my face as I stared at the angel-like cat in front of me. The moon's rays formed a little halo around his face, making it glow. I took one of his hands and gently squeezed it.

"_His skin was much softer then I imaged."_

I gently leaned down and kissed his perfect lips. I pulled back because I felt him stir. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched his eyes slowly fluttered open as I pulled him firmly against my chest. I felt a warm glow coming from within both our chests.

"_Must be that immortal thing that Orochimaru was saying." _Kyuubi added as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Nar-uto?"

"Shhh. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

His body tensed a little before he wrapped his arms around me and cried. "Naruto, I-I'm so s-sorry."

I only tightened my hold on him and chuckled in his hair. "I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't there when you needed me there. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

When he heard me say that, he pulled away from my grip. He still had tears in his eyes as he hit me over the head with his fists. **"YOU IDIOT! STOP APOLOGIZING! NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT… **It's mine…" He tried to whip the tears from his eyes as he lowered his head. "I-I wanted you so bad… and when my parents said I couldn't see you anymore… I did something really stupid…"

"Sasuke…? You didn't…"

"Make a deal with Orochimaru? Yes I did. I didn't want to be with anyone else, Naruto. I wanted you. But when Orochimaru appeared in my room that night… I guess I was too blinded by love, want, and his singing and dancing to really think. He promised everything I wanted, the only thing he wanted as to take my voice and my hand… but little did I know that he meant my hand in marriage… I'm so sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I shouldn't have acted on impulse. I shouldn't have~"

Lifted his chin with my fingers and pulled him into a sweet kiss. I felt him kiss me back a few seconds before I pulled away. I used my thumbs to whip away the rest of his tears before I looked deeply into his eyes. "Sasuke, don't apologize. I'm actually glad that this happened."

"You are?" He questioned as he cocked his head to the side. I nodded. "But why?"

"Because it helped me decide my feelings for you. I knew I loved you, but I had to make sure that I was _**in**_ love with you."

"Well do?"

"Yes I do. Very much. I realize now that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you'll let me."

"Are you proposing?" Sasuke chuckled as our tails wrapped around each other.

"Sasuke Uchiha… will you marry me?"

He leaned closer to my lips as he mumbled against them his answer… "Yes."

He connected our lips together in another sweet kiss while his arms wrapped around my neck and mine around his slender waist, pulling him closer.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto used one of his hands to cup Sasuke's cheek to lean his head back to deepen the kiss before using his tongue to gain a welcoming access. Next, he used his other hand to push Sasuke gently on his back, with him straddling his hips. Then said hand started to travel under Sasuke's long white t-shirt to get to his nipples. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to play and tease with them. Naruto pulled away and began trailing kisses down his mate's jaw line, neck, and chest, being careful not to leave marks or else they'll be in even more trouble than if both their parents were to find out that they mated without permission. Sasuke began to pant and moan as Naruto's skilled tongue navigated around each of Sasuke's nibbles. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's adorable face. He brought their lips together in another passionate kiss as he slipped his other hand into Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke gasped in the kiss as he felt Naruto slowly stroke his semi-hard manhood. Sasuke laved his fingers through Naruto's golden, soft locks. Underneath Naruto, Sasuke started to squirm. His legs were trying to move as his back arched, deepening the kiss as well. Naruto used Sasuke's help and his other hand to remove Sasuke's shirt. Naruto's mouth went back to messing with Sasuke's nipples as he increased his paced. "Nar-uto. I'm gonna~" After a few more strokes, Sasuke cam in his boxers and shorts. Naruto had to move so he could remove Sasuke's article of clothing. Sasuke hissed as cool night air hit his member, making shudder also. Naruto spread Sasuke's legs open so he could place his slicked hand at his entrance.

"Ok Sasuke. This is going to hurt a little but you're just going to have to trust me and relax, ok?"

"Ok."

With that, Naruto slowly pushed one finger into Sasuke's tight heat. Sasuke started to grunt a he felt Naruto's finger thrust in and out of his so-to-be not virgin hole. Once Sasuke got used to it, Naruto added another finger. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and gripped Naruto's shoulders as he made unpleasant noises. Naruto leaned over and whispered soothing words in Sasuke's ear to help him calm down. After a while, Sasuke started to rock against the double digits before he scream when Naruto added a third finger. Part of him wanted the digits out while the other wanted Naruto to keep going. To help Sasuke calm down even more, Naruto reached in between them and started to stroke Sasuke's second hard-on. Sasuke's mind began to fog with the pleasure he was getting. Soon Naruto was able to stretch and retract his fingers as he thrusted and moved them about until his fingers hit Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke screamed and arched his back in ecstasy as Naruto continued to abuse both his manhood and prostate. Just as Naruto sensed Sasuke's fast approaching climax he pulled them out. Sasuke whimpered at the lost, but quickly stopped when he felt the head of Naruto's cock touch his opening. Naruto used some of the pre-cum from both his and Sasuke's weeping cocks to lube himself up before kicking his shorts off and leaning over to nibble on Sasuke's ear.

"You ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

Good. Now all you have to do is relax like with the fingers. Doing great; just stay with me. I promise this will be all worth it."

Naruto slowly started to push through the small ring of stretched muscle. He wasn't even half of the way in before he noticed the pained expression on Sasuke's face. Thinking quickly, Naruto leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips. With Sasuke even more distracted, Naruto was able to slide all the way in with little trouble. When he was fully sheathed, Sasuke gave Naruto the ok to start thrusting into him. Naruto replied as he pulled almost all of the way out before ramming back in, causing Sasuke to scream. Naruto had to bend Sasuke's legs back so he could get a better angle. After three thrusts Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate dead on, causing Sasuke to throw his head back, increase his screams, dig his nails into Naruto's flesh, drawing blood, and arching off the bed. Naruto felt his climax coming so he reached in between them again and started to rub Sasuke's manhood in time with his thrusts. He picked up his speed as Sasuke's moans and screams became ear splitting loud and lustful. The pleading look, for release, showed threw Sasuke's lustful black eyes. After a few more thrust, Naruto and Sasuke came at the same time. Both panted as Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke. Each tried to catch their breaths as they lied in the tangled mess of sheets beneath them. Naruto's breath returned first, so he pulled out of Sasuke, cleaned both up, and redressed them before squatting on the floor with his back to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Get on. I'm taking you home." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket around both of them after he got on. Are you sure you can make the trip? I think you should rest." Sasuke said in a worried voice as he held on tight.

"Naw. I'll be fine. Besides, you need to home before our kingdoms start a war." Naruto grunted as he stood up. He hopped onto the window sill… "Hold on tight." And then jumped. Sasuke's voice was scratchy so his scream came out as a long husky moan. Naruto jumped from tree to tree to avoid any night people that came out. Most of the ride was silent until Sasuke spoke.

"Hey Naruto. I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Naruto answered as he kept his focus.

"Even though I accept your proposal… I don't think our parents will agree." Sasuke almost said in a whisper.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We'll figure something out later."

"… … … Hey Naruto…?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't our families get along?"

Naruto stopped on the branch; he was getting ready to jump off of, and squeezed Sasuke's legs before replying. "… … Because Itachi and I made a stupid decision. About two years ago, Itachi and I had built a wonderful friendship, which soon turned to something more. We became lovers. For a while we thought we were in love. One day our Fathers got into an argument. My Father said it was ok if we were together while your Father was dead set against it. The result… your Father forbid us ever being together. We got mad, so we ran away. Sadly that only infuriated your Father even further. Then Orochimaru appeared and offered Itachi a bet, which he obviously was a part of this whole big plot today. I didn't know what was going on, but when it was time for us to say the L-word Orochimaru appeared and casted a spell which made Itachi ill. When I took him to the house, Your Father wanted to have my head lopped off, but I guess paying the medical bills was the same. … I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"No it's ok. Now let's go home."

"OK." Naruto said, he smiled a genuine smile as he started to jump again. Soon, nothing but light snores of Sasuke was pretty much all he could hear as he headed straight for the Uchiha Kingdom.


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**Normal P.O.V.**

By time Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha manor it was late the next night. Being the hot head that he was, Fugaku wanted Naruto to be imprisoned until he rolled over and died, but thanks to Mikoto's kindness, Naruto was able to spend it in one of the guest rooms. Around late afternoon, King and Queen Uzumaki arrived to hear the story of events that happened to Sasuke and Naruto.

"_**I FUCKING HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! FIRST YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ITACHI'S SUDDEN ILLNES THAT JUST WENT AWAY OVER NIGHT AND THEN YOU KNOCK UP MY OTHER SON! MINOTO! CAN'T YOU CONTROL THAT WACKED OUT SON OF YOURS?" **_King Fugaku yelled at the top of his lungs, catching the attention of everyone in the room who were previously jumping for joy over the now pregnant Sasuke, while his tried to strangle Naruto to death.

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! CALM YOUR OVERRACTIANT ASS DOWN AND BE HAPPY THAT YOU CAN FINALLY HAVE SOME GREAT GRANDKIDS YOU INGORANT BASTERAD! NOW SHUT UP LET THE KIDS GET MARRIED AND THEN YOU CAN GO ROLL IN YOUR GRAVE AFTER IT'S ALL OVER!" **_Minato yelled as he slammed Fugaku against the ground.

"Fine. Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Fox clan and kingdom… I will permit you to marry my son. But under one condition… I refuse to let you live in my castle and I also refuse to allow my son to live in yours." Fugaku argued.

"We'll just build our own house outside my Father's Kingdom. Plain and easy. After all you didn't say we couldn't _**visit **_until our own house is done." Naruto smirked.

"Great idea. Construction will begin within a day."

"_**HEY WAIT~"**_

"Come on Sasuke I'll help you pack your bags." Itachi said as he led Sasuke to his soon to be old room.

"Oh let me go pack my stuff too. I'll be damned if I let Sasuke go through this pregnancy and I'm not there every step of the way." Mikoto said as she walked up the stairs with everyone else.

"_**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MIK~"**_

"Oh let me help Mikoto. It'll be nice to have another queen around the house." Kushina said as she walked behind Mikoto and up to the King and Queen's bedroom.

A stunned and speechless Fugaku was left in the living room, sitting in his favorite chair, with his mouth open, while he watched his family and soon-to-be family-in-law retreat into their rooms to pack their belongings.

"_Well at least it'll be quite here."_

**Nine Months Later**

Naruto and Sasuke moved into their newly built house, just outside the Uzumaki Kingdom. Sasuke gave birth to two twins, one raven haired, onyx eyed boy and a blond haired, blue eyed girl. They're living their married lives happily. Kushina and Mikoto baby the babies all day every day. Minato took the job of ruling both kingdoms. Itachi got together with Kisame from the Shark clan and kingdom. Kakashi married Iruka from the Dolphin Kingdom and had a baby girl. Neji had a little boy by Gaara from Raccoon Kingdom. And everyone has never been happier, except Fugaku, who dug himself a grave and just sits in it all day, sulking. Sucks to be him.

**The End**


	8. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
